


Times Afterwards

by Swanqueen7



Series: After Last Night and Times Afterwards [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen7/pseuds/Swanqueen7
Series: After Last Night and Times Afterwards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617646
Kudos: 6





	Times Afterwards

I want to say thank you for all the reviews and kudos of my very first SQ doc and I decided to continue with it to this story! I decided to just add One Shots for this new series After Last Night and Times Afterwards. It a better practice for me for now. I hope you all enjoy this. 

I want to thank my gf Dragonswanqueen8 and my friend LPAuthor2003 for beta for me.

Here’s another one for you all to enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§

Regina deeply sighed when she was working in her office and couldn't stop thinking about Emma Swan, wondering what their relationship status would be since what happened that night. Ever since then, she has not seen her. She knew she wanted to see her again, and as she was thinking of a plan, a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she answered, and Graham came in with some paperwork.

He handed them to her. “Here are the paperwork from the sheriff's office, Regina. And if it's alright with you, I have a question for you.” He asked.

Regina nodded as she grabbed the papers.

“Right, hmm have you thought about what I talked to you about the possibility of hiring a deputy if your budget permits?” Graham asked Regina.

“Oh yes, I already have a person in mind who would be perfect for the job, as your deputy, Mr. Humbert." Regina smiled as she thought about the person she would love to see in uniform. The very thought of seeing this person in a uniform was doing all kinds of things to her. She just hoped her suggestion would be well received.

“Oh? And who is this person of interest?” he asked, intrigued.

Regina smirked as she answered. ”Why, Miss Swan, of course.”

Graham stared at Regina as he begins to think the Mayor must be crazy to think Emma would be sticking around after she’d had her arrested. ”Emma? I thought she was leaving to go back to Boston by the end of this week.”

Regina kept smirking and glanced at the paperwork. ”Yes I know, but it doesn’t hurt to ask her, does it?”  
She thought about calling her before he went to find her, wanting to give her a heads up so she would be prepared for the job offer. ”Don’t you have more important work to do Sheriff?”

It was clear their conversation was over as Regina dismissed him. Graham nodded and walked out of Regina’s office.

As soon as he left, Regina grabbed the phone and called Emma.

Emma was at Granny's, drinking her hot chocolate when she felt her phone vibrate and saw that Regina was calling her. "Miss me already?" Emma answered, a goofy grin on her face.

“Miss Swan.” Regina said, ”I’m calling to inform you that Graham is on the way to see you to offer a job that YOU just can’t turn down.”

Emma blinked a few times, wondering what was going on with the Mayor. ”Oh? And what will the job be?” She asked, deciding if she should play along with Regina’s sassiness.

“To be MY deputy, Miss Swan," Regina smirked as she spoke with a slight huskiness in her voice.

Emma swallowed hard, her mouth and throat suddenly very dry. She felt aroused when Regina had called her, HER deputy. “Wait… YOU want me to work with Graham?!”

Regina sighed softly, picturing the blonde wearing her uniform. She heard what Emma said. "YES Miss Swan, I want you to work with him, and when he asks you to work with him, please say yes. Do it for me." She smiled.

Emma was about to answer and saw Graham come into the diner and started walking toward her. “I gotta go, I'll call back.” With that, she hung up.

"Emma wait-" Regina started to say something, but instead, she heard a dial tone. She muttered to herself. "She needs to work on her manners." She shook her head and started focusing on her work.

“Emma! Good, you’re here. I was looking for you.” Graham sat down across from Emma.

“Oh? About what?” Emma sipped some of her hot chocolate and waited for Graham to answer.

“I wanted to offer you a job, working for me as a deputy," Graham replied. "You already have experience working with law enforcement from what I have heard."

“Sure. Will I be able to drive the patrol car?” Emma asked.

"Not yet, we only have one car for now," Graham answered and asked. "When will you be able to start?”

“Tomorrow?” Emma was more than ready for the next chapter of her life.

Graham smiled, pleased to hear her answer. "Sure! Come in at eight, and I will set you up with making sure you get your uniform and badge! Thank you for accepting the job." He shook her hand.

Before Emma could ask him about the uniform, he left to go back to work. She sighed and dialed Regina’s number.

"Mayor Mills speaking," Regina answered.

“I did not know I was supposed to wear a uniform?!” Emma exclaimed.

“Oh dear, Deputies are requested to wear them. I’m sorry.” Regina chuckled. She was amused and trying to picture Emma with a uniform. She found that very image to be quite sexy. “So when will you be starting?”

"Tomorrow morning. When will I see you again? It has been a week since I last saw you," Emma asked.

“How does tonight sound?” Regina answered. “I want to celebrate your new job. So may I assume you are staying here in Storybrooke longer then?”

"Sure! Can I come over at seven? And you know I want to stay here for you and Henry, of course. Does this mean I can tell him the news when I come over tonight?” Emma asked.

"That will be alright, dear. See you in a few hours. I cannot wait to see you. I've missed you." Regina smiled when she said that.

"I miss you too, Regina, see you tonight!" With that, Emma hung up and happily sighed as she drank the rest of her cocoa.

Finally, it was seven o'clock, and the doorbell rang.

"Henry, can you please go answer the door?" Regina asked from the kitchen she was cooking tacos for their dinner tonight.

Henry ran and opened the door and smiled. ”Emma!” He lit up and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, kid! I'm here to see you and your mom. She invited me over for dinner tonight, and besides, I have some news to share with you."

Henry smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'm delighted you are here!" He hugged her again before he went to the living room to finish up playing his video game.

Emma smiled and walked to the kitchen and watched Regina making dinner. The blonde looked at Regina's back, looking at her from head to toe then smirked. She knew what she wanted; she was more than ready for both of them to do something together right after Henry went to bed for the night. Emma walked closer to Regina and placed her lips close to her ear and whispered, "So you missed me that much, eh?"

Regina jumped a little, deliciously shook as she felt Emma getting closer to her and swallowed, feeling her stomach clench with anticipation. “Y-Yes dear, but I would rather wait until Henry goes up to bed." Regina smiled as she was finished up with making Tacos. She then called out to their son. "Henry! Dinner is ready!"

Emma smiled and backed up as she walked to the dining room table and sat down across from Regina.

Henry walked in and sat between Regina and Emma.  
"Wow, mom! It has been a while since you made tacos!" He grabbed a couple of tacos and started to eat.

"Yes dear, I thought we would want to have something different tonight with Emma here." Regina smiled at her son and started to sip her cider while eyeing Emma.

Emma smiled at Regina and then looked at Henry, "I have good news for you, kid. Looks like I am staying here in Storybrooke after all!”

“Really!? Oh, Emma, that’s awesome!” Henry stood up and hugged Emma tightly and looked at his mother and hugged her also “Thank you for making this happen. I love you, mom.”

Regina sighed happily as she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, ”I love you too, my prince.” She murmured.

Emma smiled at Henry and Regina’s bond together. She hoped she would eventually have that with Henry someday since she wasn't used to having a son in her life yet. That was something she was still getting used to.

After they all finished dinner, Henry went upstairs to do his homework, Emma and Regina stayed downstairs and were sitting on the couch, looking at each other. ”I am glad you decided to stay here, Emma.” Regina started.

Emma took Regina’s hand and held it. ”I am glad, too.”

They both knew what they wanted to do next, but before either of them could make a move, Henry came back downstairs to say goodnight and then finally they were alone again for the rest of the night.

Emma pulled Regina closer and kissed her deeply as she placed her hands on her hips.

Regina put her hands in Emma’s soft curly hair, moving them down her back to her perfectly firm ass cheeks, squeezing them, and then she started unbuckling her belt on her jeans and unzipped them.

Emma stood up to remove her jeans and boxers and took off her tank top. Regina gulped as she saw her nude body, she then stood up, and started to unzip her dress. But Emma stopped her," Let me do it for you.” Emma moved around, unzipped her dress, and then she started kissing her back as she slides her dress down to take it off.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma kissing her back. ”Emma, please touch me,” she whispered, wanting more.

Emma kept kissing her brunette as she placed her hands on her nipples, squeezing them, and Regina buckled under her administration of her breasts.Emma smiled knowingly as she continued squeezing them ad teasing her now swollen nipples.

Regina moaned loudly, ”P-p-please touch me,”

Emma smirked and chuckled as she pushed her down onto the couch, spread Regina's legs, placed her two fingers inside her wet sex, and started moving them inside her. The noises that escaped the Mayor's mouth turned Emma on so much that she felt her own pussy getting wet. The more her fingers curled and prodded Regina's vagina, the more Emma could tell she was getting closer to her climax.

“Ohh fuck, Emma, keep going I am so close." Regina gasped and closed her eyes as Emma kept thrusting her till Regina has her earth shaking orgasms. Emma removed her fingers slowly before she sat next to Regina and kissed her.

"Oh, that was amazing, Emma." Regina smiled at Emma, and she put her hand on her thigh toward her pussy and start rubbing her clit.She could feel how soaked Emma was and that brought a wicked smile to her face, knowing she had that sort of effect on her blonde.

Emma gasped as she moved her hips and moaned as she felt Regina’s fingers move inside of her and began the process of pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum soon." Emma grabbed a pillow to place on her mouth so she won't scream loud enough to wake Henry up, and she shivered and shook as she came.Emma breathed heavily as she looked at Regina and smiled. “Wow!”

Regina smirked. ”Thank you, dear."

“I do wish that I could stay here overnight but I can’t because I have to be at work and I don’t want to be late for the first day of my job, my boss will kill me if I am.” Emma smiled and kissed Regina and stood up to gather her clothes.

Regina stood up as well and grabbed Emma by her wrist, and kissed her deeply.


End file.
